


A Word of Advice

by nanuk_dain



Series: Drift Compatible [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Conversation, M/M, Team Hot Dads, unpleasant truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker seeks advice about the complicated Chuck Hansen vs. Raleigh Becket situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word of Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Did I mention that I've written some 30.000 words since Oct 3rd - while working 9 hours a day, 6 days a week? No? Okay, now you know that I'm obsessed (or rather, my Muse is, I'm just a victim here!). And never mind that I'm slowly suffering of serious sleep deprivation I will still have to go on writing in the few free hours of the evening (*cough* and night) because I'm not done yet. So I'd love love LOVE to hear from you! What do you like/dislike? Want more of a certain character? (and just to forestall any questions about the hot and naughty scenes, yes, they're coming soon XD) 
> 
> @ MeganMoonlight: I hope you like to see Sasha again, hon ^_^

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, January 8th 2025_

 

The sun has just begun to rise beyond the horizon, colouring the entire sky blood red. Stacker walks along the rooftop level of one of the Jaeger bays and wonders if it's a sign that the day is going to be just as bloody. 

He continues to the very tip of the bay where the Shatterdome extends over the water. Just where he expects to find her, Sasha is leaning against the handrail, one foot propped up on the middle rod and her elbows resting on the top one. The wind is playing with her bleached hair, pulling some strands loose from the tight braids and making her seem almost soft. It's an illusion, and Stacker knows it. She's tough as nails. 

Stacker walks up to her, well aware that she knows he's there. Aleksis told him where to find her, but Stacker could have guessed it without help. Sasha always finds a high and deserted spot in every Shatterdome from where she can watch the sunrise. Stacker has never asked her what that is about because he's sure it's very personal. She will tell him if she wants him to know.

He joins her, resting his elbows on the handrail next to her, not saying a word. He gets why she likes it here, the atmosphere is peaceful and calm, as if there was nothing evil going on in the world around them. A bit as if there was no world.

They stand together in companionable silence until the sun has cleared the horizon. Only then does Sasha turn to him, looking at him with that intense gaze of hers. Most people don't know it - and would never guess it - but Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky belong to the small inner circle of people Stacker calls friends. People he trusts and can rely on. He knows that he has Sasha's and Aleksis' loyalty, that they share his decision to go for the Breach even without the UN's backing. It may be a desperate move, but they all know that the Wall of Life is nothing but a joke to the Kaiju. Without the Jaegers to defend it, the Wall is useless. 

"Baby Hansen and the young Becket are a perfect match, Stacker." She makes it a statement, not a question. She knows what this is about before he even said a word. They've known each other for a long time, he thinks with a smile.

"We haven't had them in trial yet. And since they were never meant to pilot together, we haven't gathered information on their interaction. Their brain scans say they could be compatible, but the personality screenings aren't too favourable."

"Nonsense." Sasha says briskly. "You saw them in the hallway. You recognised how they moved because you've been in their shoes. They're a perfect match."

Stacker nods after a moment. He doesn't like leaving out the hard facts in order to go with a hunch, but if Sasha's gut is telling her the same thing, chances are high it's correct. "Herc and I came to the same conclusion. We're not sure what to do about it, though."

Sasha raises an eyebrow in silent challenge. "You know what I think."

Stacker inclines his head. "You think it's the right thing to put Chuck Hansen and Raleigh Becket in the same Conn-Pod, no matter that they both have co-pilots."

"There aren't many perfect matches among co-pilots. It's a rare coincidence to find that one person. I think all perfect matches should pilot together. You know that we're much more efficient than normally linked pilots."

Stacker nods. Of course he knows. Personal experience.

"Aleksis and I are one entity when we're in Cherno. We think as one, therefore we act as one. It's what makes us undefeated - we're faster, more precise, more controlled than normal co-pilots. You know that."

Sasha has known about Herc and Stacker almost from the beginning - she's very insightful. Sometimes Stacker is tempted to call her wise, but he would never tell her that - she wouldn't lose the smug grin for weeks afterwards. She may appear cold to outsiders, but she has a wicked sense of humour. She figured out that Herc and Stacker were together just by watching them - and all the while she picked up on the fact that they had to be a perfect match. Takes one to know one.

Sasha leans back against the railing, watching him with an unwavering gaze. "I never understood why they didn't put you and Herc together in the Conn-Pod, Stacker." 

Stacker looks out over the bay. "We both had co-pilots. And while Herc and I are almost universally drift compatible, our co-pilots weren't. They would have gained one team at the cost of two."

"You miss drifting with him." Sasha remarks, and it's not a question. Somehow she reminds him of Luna - although they're so different, they're also very alike. Sasha doesn't hold her tongue when she thinks something has to be said, no matter if people like it or not. Luna was the same.

"I do. But you know as well as I do that if I get into a Conn-Pod again, it will be the last time." Stacker lets out a slow breath. He usually doesn't talk about this. "I can't do that to Herc and Mako. Not if it's not worth the risk. I won't get a second chance."

"I know that." Sasha nods slowly, her face serious. "But if there's really going to be the double event your scientists predict, we need all the strength we can get, Stacker. Now you have to decide it it's better to have two normally liked pilot teams or a perfect match."

Stacker presses his lips into a thin line. "Chuck and Raleigh have never been in the drift together, never mind in a Jaeger. There's so much aggression between them that I'm not sure if they will fight together or against each other. The tiniest memory in the drift could trigger them to go for each other's throat, no matter if they're a perfect match."

"True." Sasha shrugs. "So put them to the test. Simulator first, we really don't want to repeat the almost-disaster from yesterday morning." 

"No, we sure don't." The danger and the devastating possible consequences of that situation are still fresh in his memory. It was an incredibly close call that he should have seen coming. He knew Raleigh hasn't dealt with his loss yet, and neither has Mako. 

"Yeah. It would be pretty bad timing to have all our remaining Jaegers destroyed by one of our own right before a double event." She looks out over the sea for a moment before she turns back to him. "Your young one is grounded, I heard."

Stacker gives a quick nod. News travel fast in the Shatterdome. "She is, for now." 

"She has potential. She's pilot material. I hope you know that it was the right decision to finally let her into the Conn-Pod." Sasha's gaze is nothing if not challenging.

"I want to think it was, but I must admit that I'm not sure." 

"Of course you know it was. You're afraid of losing her, that's why you grounded her, not because you doubt her abilities." Sasha really never holds back when she thinks it's important, Stacker muses with a slight note of self-deprecation. He knows that, so he shouldn't have come to talk to her if he doesn't want to hear the unpleasant truth.

"You have clipped her wings for a long time, Stacker. It's time to let her fly - and fall, when necessary. It's how she'll learn." Sasha's words sting, because Stacker knows they're true. "With young Becket she has a reliable, experienced co-pilot. If you don't decide to pair him with Baby Hansen, Mako and him are the next best choice. Their drift is strong."

Stacker lets that sink in for a moment. She is right. He turns towards her with a small but sincere smile. "Thank you, Sasha."

She hits him quite hard on the back and returns his smile. "It's what friends are for, Stacker."

When Stacker walks back towards his office, he thinks about Sasha's words. She is right that it would be very useful to have a Jaeger piloted by a perfect match, but he's not willing to break up two good teams for it. Herc and Chuck have proven their worth time and again. As for Mako and Raleigh, for now he'll leave her and therefore him grounded, because he's still not sure that yesterday's event won't repeat during their second drift. Maybe a few simulator sessions will help them control their drift better without blowing the Shatterdome to pieces in the process.

Stacker takes a last deep breath of fresh air before he leaves the tranquillity of top level of the 'dome behind to return to the real world. He feels better already. Sometimes all it takes is a good conversation with a friend who will always tell the truth, even if you don't want to hear it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perfect Match Pilot Pairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612450) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)




End file.
